Di Ladang Bunga Matahari
by pena biru muda
Summary: [Happy AkaKuro Days! 4/11]/Di ladang bunga matahari, di pondok kecil. Kisah di bawah langit musim panas./short-fic/AU


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[tidak luput dari kesalahan/OOC/AU]**

* * *

**Di Ladang Bunga Matahari**

* * *

Kuroko terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Topi biru tua melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan serta membuat kulit pucatnya terasa terbakar. Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju ladang bunga matahari yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Terus mengayuh. Tidak memedulikan kulitnya yang semakin lama, terasa seperti terbakar oleh sengatan sinar matahari. Yang terpenting baginya, dia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu. Mengingat wajahnya saja, entah kenapa memberikan sebuah sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya.

Kayuh.

Kayuh.

Kayuh.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu terus saja mengayuh sepedanya. Rasa semangat memuncak saat di setiap sisi kanan-kirinya sudah terlihat bunga matahari. Mempercepat kayuhan pada pedal sepeda hitamnya, dan sampailah pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu di depan sebuah pondok kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ladang.

Di pondok itu, terlihat seseorang bersurai merah menyala tengah duduk di bangku panjang. Manik merah bagaikan buah delima itu, menatap lurus ke arah padang bunga matahari yang terhampar luas di depannya. Ujung bibir Kuroko tertarik sedikit saat matanya menatap pemuda itu. Dia melangkah mendekati si pemilik manik merah dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya dia duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Akashi-kun sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang disapanya Akashi.

Manik merah yang semula menatap ladang bunga matahari, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. "Ah, Tetsuya." Mata itu menatap ke arah manik biru muda yang ada di depannya, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menatap ladang bunga matahari yang semula memikat matanya.

"Kau lama," kata Akashi.

Kuroko sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "_Gomen_, Akashi-kun," ucapnya datar.

Angin bertiup dengan pelan. Membelai kulit kedua pemuda yang duduk di pondok kecil itu. Tidak ada satupun, dari keduanya yang membuka suara. Hanya suara desiran angin yang menemani kedunya.

Bunga matahari yang berada di ladang bergoyang tertiup angin. Bundaran coklat tua yang terbingkai oleh kelopak-kelopak kuning serta ditopang dengan batang hijau panjang itu, nampak dengan gagahnya menatap lurus ke arah matahari. Seolah-olah menantang bintang terbesar di jagat raya ini.

Lagi, Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum, Tatsuya?" suara baritone itu terdengar. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi yang masih menatap lurus ke arah ladang. Kuroko masih tersenyum, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya.

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Tidak." jawabnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat sesuatu. Langsung saja dia menuju sepeda hitamnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pondok kecil itu. Segera saja dia mengambil dua _paperbag_ kuning cerah dan merah bata dari keranjang sepedanya, sementara Akashi menatapnya dari pondok.

"Apa itu?" tanya pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou ini.

Kuroko meletakan kedua _paperbag_ yang ada dalam genggamnnya di atas bangku panjang, tangannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari balik _paperbag_ berwarna kuning cerah. Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Happy 1__st__ Anniversary_, Akashi-_kun_." kata Kuroko saat membuka kotak putih tersebut. Di dalamnya, terdapat kue coklat yang dihiasi buah strawberry di atasnya. Akashi menatap datar ke arah kue coklat itu lalu Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Aku 'kan tidak suka kue, Tetsuya." ucapnya datar.

Kuroko mengulum senyumnya.

"Aka tahu itu, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi, kenapa kau membelinya?" nada bicaranya terdengar jengkel.

"Ini untukku, kok. Kalau untuk Akashi yang ini." Kuroko memberikan _paperbag_ merah bata. Akashi menerimanya, diliriknya isi _paperbag_ itu.

"Bola basket?" tanya Akashi sambil mengeluarkan bola oranye itu.

"Akashi-kun, suka bermain basket 'kan?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyuapkan sepotong kue coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

Akashi memandang bola basket itu, sebelum akhirnya memanggil pemuda di sampingnya. "Tetsuya …" ucapnya pelan.

Kuroko menoleh dan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya sekilas. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepasang mata birunya menatap bingung ke arah kekasih merahnya itu.

"Akash-kun tadi a―" belum sempat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi bibir milik Akashi menempel di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut.

"_Happy 1__st__ Anniversary_, Tetsuya. _Gomen_, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa." kata Akashi yang dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman serta pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih. "Tidak apa-apa, bagiku, kehadiran Akashi-kun sudah menjadi hadiah yang terindah." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang bersemu merah―yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum. Di detik kemudian, dia membalas pelukan hangat Kuroko.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note: **I-ini …. FANFIC MACAM APA w(OAOw) /banting meja.

Sebelumnya, HAPPY AKAKURO DAYS! /tiup terompet/ semoga AkaKuro terus langgeng sampai tua dan semoga makin romantis /?

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk merayakan AkaKuro days yang jatuh pada hari ini hohoho….

Gimana fanficnya? Aneh ya? Haha, maklum ini dibuat secara mendadak saat habis pulang sekolah BD

Dan, yahalloooo ini fanfic sho-ai sekaligus fanfic perdana milik pena biru muda di fandom Kuroko no Basket. Mohon bantuannya (_ _)

Oke, saya gak mau banyak cuap-cuap.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan maaf jika fanficnya penuh kesalahan dan sangat amat ngaco.

Salam hangat sehangat teh manis dari pena biru muda.

Ciao~


End file.
